good_vs_badfandomcom-20200215-history
Wingo (Captain Toad)
Wingo is the main antagonist and final boss of the 2015 videogame Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, a spin-off/prequel of Super Mario 3D World. He is a massive magical crow with a white turban, red eyelashes and pupils, and a Power Star necklace. He is based upon both crows, a species of bird stereotypically and incorrectly depicted as interested in shiny objects, and the giant bird Roc from One Thousand & One Nights (more popularly known as Arabian Nights). History Episode 1 After Captain Toad and Toadette grab a Power Star, they notice feathers falling from the sky. Wingo appears and grabs the star, knocking Captain Toad over in the process. Toadette attempts to retrieve it, but is grabbed too. Wingo makes off with both the star and Toadette, leaving Captain Toad on his own. Once Captain Toad reaches Wingo's fortress, he fights against Wingo. Captain Toad eventually defeats Wingo by shoving a massive turnip down his throat, fattening Wingo and he falls from his tower to his apparent death. Toadette is rescued by holding on to the Power Star and they happily continue treasure hunting. Episode 2 Wingo is revealed to be alive, returning to steal the Toad's treasure again and ends up capturing Captain Toad instead. After another long journey, Toadette saves him, although immediately afterward Wingo reappears, captures Toadette again and blows Captain Toad away. Episode 3 The Captain awakes in a dark cave, where he finds another Power Star snatched away by Wingo. Meanwhile, Toadette escapes Wingo and goes off to reunite with Captain Toad, though she is captured again soon after. Wingo then takes her to his fortress, while Captain Toad arrives. After a final fight, Wingo is truly defeated, and falls from his tower again. During the end credits, he is seen trying to support himself as he falls. Whether he survived the fall or not is uncertain. Strategy Each battle of Wingo follows the same routine; he magically teleports around his tower in a clockwise formation, flapping his wings to create gusts of strong winds to push Captain Toad off the tower. Turnips can be thrown at him to interrupt the flaps. Carefully move Captain Toad up the tower, and take shelter behind a wall of the tower when Wingo flaps his wings. Once Toad makes it to the top of the tower, phase two begins. Wingo flaps his wings to create winds, but Captain Toad can resist it by moving in the opposite direction. Occasionally, he will let out a squawk, and magically spawns three giant turnips to crush Captain Toad. The turnips that miss will land in the pile of gold, allowing Captain Toad to pluck them out and throw them back at Wingo. The difference between the first and second battle is lightning will strike the arena in the second battle, creating small electrical circles in the portion they struck and will vanish after a few seconds. Also, lightning bolts take out the barriers on the edges of the tower before the fight, preventing them from saving Captain Toad from falling off. After three hits from the turnips, the greedy pest is defeated. Trivia *The feather on Wingo's turban is based on the Cape Feather from Super Mario World. Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Video Game Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Greed Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Generic Doomsday Villain Category:Archenemies Category:Jerks Category:Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil